The present invention relates to a ship propelling device and, more particularly, to a steering device for a ship propelling device which is mounted outboard.
In conventional ship propelling devices of the type described above, a large-horsepower and high-torque propelling device has been composed of a non-turning portion which constitutes an upper portion of the ship propelling device and a turning portion which constitutes a lower portion thereof. In steering operation, only the turning portion is driven to turn from side to side. Therefore, as compared with a small-sized ship propelling device which is arranged such that the device is wholly turned when steering operation is effected, the above-described ship propelling device must unfavorably have a larger number of components and requires a higher production cost. Moreover, since this type of ship propelling device is formed to downwardly project from the bottom of a ship for the sake of its construction and function, it is inconveniently necessary to draw up the propelling device, when the ship passes through a shoal, in order to avoid any damage to the propelling device. Further, it is a well known fact that, when a ship runs glidingly as in the case of a high-speed boat, it is possible to effect an economical sailing and consequently to attain a reduction of energy consumption by adjusting the trim of the propelling device. It is desirable to conduct a stable steering operation even when the propelling device is vertically moved as described above.